Project V
by ccdreams
Summary: Without realizing it, Spike is thrown into a world of backstabbing and corrupt leadership. He must fight alongside Buffy and come to terms with his changing feelings towards the slayer.


Author's Note: This story came into my head last night and I just had to write it down. This is as far as it got before I was rudely stomped on by my puppy, so if you'd like this to continue, please let me know in the comments. Thanks for the support!

-ccdreams

 **Project V**

 **Chapter 1: Initiation**

"Sir, I think he's waking up." said a faint voice.

"My head," said Spike trying to reach for his temple. Unable to move, Spike slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by florescent lighting.

"You won't be able to do that vampire," said a harsher voice standing in front of the ceiling light. "You've been immobilized by chains."

"Why not just dust me?" said Spike sarcastically trying to figure out who this person was. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the light quite yet, causing him to squint.

"We've been watching you for a while in Brazil. After Drusilla's little mob, we had to intervene before you paid for her carelessness."

Snarling in anger and transforming his facial features, Spike yelled, "What have you done with Dru?"

"Calm down," said the nurse lightly gracing his arm. "You can't transform for long without experiencing vertigo symptoms."

Unable to control his anger and concern over Dru's well-being, he raged yelling louder, "I'll fuckin' kill you! If you've done anything to my Dru you're all dead!"

"Give him a shot before he goes into a coma." said the commanding officer.

Before Spike could say another word, the small nurse grabbed his arm and stabbed him with a needle, forcing him to sleep.

"Mr. Pratt," said the nurse sweetly, "It's time for you to wake up."

"Not yet, Dru," said Spike lazily, "give me 5 more minutes love."

"Spike," said the nurse again, "this isn't Dru. This is your personal nurse, number 521."

Spike forced his eyes open. _That wasn't a dream. I'm really stuck in a bloody hospital full of psychotics._ Spike just looked at the nurse with wide eyes glaring at her in anger, but keeping calm. He didn't know how long he had been out, and if he wanted answers, acting vampy wouldn't help.

"Spike," said the nurse calmly again, "my commanding officer would like me to bring you into the conference room if you are able to control yourself. Can you agree to this? You'll be able to get some answers if that helps."

"Did you have anything to do with my capture?" said Spike tensing his jaw.

"No, I didn't. I am just a nurse in charge of patient care. You were hurt in a squabble, so I was tasked with taking care of you after . . .," said the nurse trailing off. "You really do know how to get people to talk don't you?"

"It's a skill I've acquired over the years. Comes in handy sometimes." said Spike smirking at her slip.

"You didn't answer my question, can you handle being in a conference room without transforming?"

"Yes, let's get this shit over with." said Spike venomously.

Nurse 521 stood and began untying his chained wrists.

 _The moment she finishes I'm going to rip her throat out. Or better yet, use her as leverage to get the fuck out of here. Dumb bint doesn't realize she's signing her own death wish._

"I can hear you, Spike," said Nurse 521 continuing to untie his chains.

"I didn't say anything?" said Spike taken aback.

"I think your words were, 'rip her throat out', but I suppose I could be off," she said smiling.

Spike stopped, and jerked his arm away from her grasp. "You're a witch of some sort I take it?" said Spike not wanting her to touch him any further. "If I can't even have my own thoughts, what's the point in keeping me in chains? You'll know when I'm going to attack right?"

"I have gifts, but I'm no witch," said Nurse 521 offended by the accusation.

"Not everyone can just read thoughts," said Spike making a valid point. "And it isn't a learned skill, so how do you do it?"

"Family gift," she said explaining further, "I don't hear clearly, but prominent thoughts come to the forefront of the mind. You're obviously angry by this entire situation and you want to know where Dru is, so your thoughts are interjecting through your ora."

"So you're one of those are you?" said Spike referring to the holistic healer side of this strange woman.

"I am, but I dabble in mainstream medicine as well. And obviously medical procedures that help supernatural folks like yourself, but I was recruited just like you."

"Explain dear would you?" said Spike suddenly fascinated by this woman and her possible inside knowledge.

"Before I say anymore I need to you to stand please. I'll help you," said Nurse 521 cheerily.

"I don't need help doll," said Spike standing and immediately falling on the ground.

"Spike, your muscle density will be very low because you've been here for quite a while."

"How long?" said Spike allowing himself to be assisted off the floor by the nurse.

"That's classified, I'm sorry, I don't have that clearance. You'll find out later."

"Alright," said Spike exasperated. "Doll, what can you tell me?"

"Not much, if I'm being honest." Looking at her watch the woman said quickly, "Spike we really need to go. If I'm late, I'll be in big trouble."

"Sure doll," said Spike climbing into his new wheelchair, "away we go."

"Welcome Nurse 521," said the commanding officer, "has the patient calmed down?"

"He has Sir, can I be of any other service?" said the nurse standing very straight with her hands behind her back.

"No, you're dismissed," said the officer. "Finn!"

A taller man with camo and a rifle walked into the room and stood straight in front of the officer, "Yes, Sir!"

"Jesus," said Spike laughing, "am I to believe you're trying to turn me into this." He pointed annoyingly at Finn. "I'm no follower mate."

"Shut your fucking mouth vampire," said Finn glaring at him. "This man has done great things and he deserves your goddamn respect."

"That's enough Finn," said the Officer. "I can fight my own battles. Stand outside the door and don't allow anyone to come in."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Pansy." said Spike smirking.

Taking a seat on the large mahogany desk in the middle of the room, the officer said in a straightforward manner, "So you're wondering why you're here?"

"I'm wondering much more than that you ponce." said Spike no longer giving a shit.

"What do you want to know?" said the officer. "I'll answer what you want considering you are an asset to us now."

"I didn't consent to any of this. How am I deemed an asset?"

"You don't remember anything that happened in Brazil do you?" said the officer curious about his mental well-being.

"I remember one second Dru and I are drinking a pint of O neg and all of a sudden the bloody town goes ape shit over one dead girl Dru 'accidentally' murdered. After that, nothing. I woke up in one of your damn beds."

"She's gone," said the officer looking Spike dead in the eye. "Dru was killed by a mob of humans and some supernatural demons that were pissed she was feeding in their territory."

Spike was stunned into silence. _She's gone? Dru, my dark princess, my everything? She's just. . .gone?_

"You came on our radar when you started fighting several high profile assets we were trying to turn for recruitment. Want to know why you're here?"

"I killed them all didn't I?" said Spike regretting his own fighting abilities in this moment. "You saw me fight and knew I needed to be an 'asset'."

"You killed all 6 demons. Among them, might I add, were some very badass classifications. I mean for Christ's sake, you strangled our Buer and the fucking thing doesn't even have a neck."

"I'm a good fighter, years of practice mate." said Spike grieving over Dru's final death. "Can I have proof of Dru's death? I won't agree to anything without that."

"Unfortunately, you have no choice to agree. That's why you've been brought in here. I have some things to discuss with you about your future with our organization."

"Alright, go on, but I want proof at some point." said Spike unamused.

"We have video footage." said the officer, pulling up the video. "See for yourself."

The video was short, but extremely detailed. Most of the mob scene was shown. They must have had a camera on the street. One second Spike and Dru were inside the bar and the next second they were thrown out on the street by a mob of people and demons looking for vengeance. Spike watched as the mob singled out Dru and sent their best fighters towards Spike. With her weak nature, she was quickly bound, set on fire, and dusted for good measure. _She's really gone, my love._

"Turn it off, I can't watch anymore. What's the other bit? The fainting spells, the time I've been here, I need to know these things."

"You've been here for over 2 years." said the officer. "If you had continued to watch the video, you'd see that you were badly injured. Though you killed off the more eccentric demons, the quantity of other demons out for your blood reached in the thousands. They tortured you in hopes that it would send a message to all vamps. We found you when you were about to dust, and decided that your well-being was essential to the continuation of our existence."

"That's a long bloody time mate. The blood didn't do anything. Usually a week would have healed me by then."

"We don't use human blood here," said the officer waiting for Spike's reaction.

"Are you trying to tell me I lost 2 fucking years of my life because you sods decided to give me shitty bagged blood from god knows where?"

"Animal blood to be precise. But, for some reason you haven't fully healed. Hence the extreme vertigo and inability to stay full vamp for long periods of time."

"I need human blood mate. I can't survive otherwise. Just give me a bit in a cup, preferably heated to 98 degrees and I'll be back to normal in no time."

"We can't Spike," said the officer more serious now. "While in our care, your ability to feed on humans was removed."

"I've been bloody neutered!" said Spike growing angrier.

"We inserted a microchip into the side of your head that will give you extreme vertigo symptoms if you try to feed, kill, or harm a human that has not been designated. All humans are on the no bite list. We have a mission that, if completed, would result in us removing this chip."

"Go on," said Spike throwing caution to the wind.

"We have an asset that has gone rouge. She's young, immature, and she is considered an orphan at this time. So the possibility of help is unlikely. This is the opportune time to catch her in the open."

"What has she done?" said Spike curiously.

"That is classified," said the officer pulling up a picture of the girl. "This is Elizabeth Summers, asset 84. She is 21 years old, blonde hair, 5'2" inches and not wealthy enough to be out of the country. She went rouge while completing an assignment and since then, we have not had her in our custody. We need your advanced fighting skills and keen thinking to take her out."

"I'm going to need something if you expect me to walk or fight this girl?" said Spike nodding to his wheelchair bound body.

"We have blood that is infused with human hormones," said the officer. "This will give you your strength and keep our organization clean from vamp activities."

"Again mate, you haven't told me anything about this organization. How am I supposed to be part of something if I don't know what it is?"

"My name is Rupert Giles, and I'm one of the leaders here at the Watchers' Council."

"Bloody hell," said Spike realizing what his mission meant. "Are you tellin' me I'm supposed to kill the Slayer? Why would you want to kill your own Slayer?"

"That is classified. So will you do it?"

"Of course mate, I want my feeding back."

"Good, welcome to Project V."


End file.
